First Kiss
by AlchemyOtaku0922
Summary: Mello's never had his first kiss, but he knows who he wants it to be with. The only problem is: It's his best friend! His best MALE friend at that! Will he ever get the kiss he wants? Oneshot. MXM


**Authors Note: The main idea for this story was created by both me AND my friend, FantasyFreak1110. She helped me write it. This is when Matt and Mello were still at Wammy's. **

"Have you ever kissed someone?"

Mello looked up from the textbook he was studying, surprised by his best friend's question. "What?" He asked, wondering if he had heard him right.

Matt looked away from his video game, turning his head to face Mello. "Have you ever kissed anyone?" He repeated, as if it were the most innocent question in the world.

"Have you?" Mello asked.

Matt shot him an annoyed glare before turning back to the computer game, shooting the zombie in front of him. "It's rude to answer a question with another question." Was his response.

Mello rolled his eyes. "No, I haven't," He answered. "Why do you ask?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "Just wondering," He told the blonde. Then he added quickly, "I haven't either."

Mello stared at the back of Matt's head for a few moments, wondering if he would say any more about the subject. When he didn't, Mello merely shrugged the subject off and got back to studying for his math test. _That Matt should be studying for too…_ He thought. _But he _does_ look cute when he gets concentrated on his games…_ Mello quickly shook his head. _'Cute'? Did I just think of Matt as _cute? _I've got to stop doing that..._

"What do you think it's like?" Matt wondered aloud, interrupting his thoughts (to Mello's relief).

"Huh?" Mello asked, forgetting what they had been talking about.

"A kiss," Matt Clarified, "what do you think it's like?"

"I…wouldn't know." Mello replied, curious about the redhead's behavior. Since when does he care about girls?

Matt hit a few more keys before speaking again. "Do you _want _to know?" His voice was so low Mello wasn't sure he had spoke at all.

_Yes. _Mello thought. _I would like to know what it's like to kiss _you. "Well," He started, "I've never really been interested in girls, I guess." That wasn't a lie. Mello had known for awhile now that he was gay. He realized two years ago, when he was twelve and had never had any crushes on girls and had fantasies of being with his best _male _friend.

"Me either." Matt agreed.

This got Mello's attention. _So Matt doesn't like any girls? Could he…? _Mello quickly discarded that thought. _No. Matt could feel that way about me. Ever. _

Matt wasn't saying anything, but Mello didn't want the conversation to end. He desperately racked his brain for something to say to keep it going. "What do you want your first kiss to be like?" He asked.

Matt's eyes flicked to Mello's and he quickly looked back down at his book, trying to look nonchalant.

"Well…with someone I really care about, obviously," Matt answered. "Someone who's a really good friend."

Mello's heart jumped a little bit. _'Really good friend'?_ He laughed, trying to get rid of the nerves inside of him. "What are you talking about? I'm the only friend you've got." He joked.

Matt smiled, a hint of (what was that? Sadness?) tainting it. "You've got a point."

Mello paused before talking again. "I want my first kiss to be with a good friend too."

Matt paused his game and turned around to face Mello. He wore a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He looked a little nervous himself, actually. "Too bad we can't just kiss each other and get it over with, huh?" He said with a laugh.

Mello knew it was a joke, but he couldn't force himself to smile. He just wanted it _so _bad but he couldn't tell Matt that. He shuddered to think what Matt would think of him if he did. So Mello's face remained serious.

Matt stopped laughing, seeing that Mello wasn't laughing with him. "What's wrong?" He questioned.

"Who says we can't?" Mello asked, preparing himself for Matt's reaction. Would he laugh? Would he be angry? He tried studying his face for an answer, but it was blank. It was serious.

It seemed like hours before Matt finally replied. "I guess nobody."

"Sh-should we?" Mello asked, unsure what Matt meant.

Matt's face reddened a little and he turned away so Mello couldn't see. "Well…sure. I mean, if you want to," _I want nothing more. _Was the first thought that came to Mello's mind. "It would save the awkwardness of a real first kiss."

Mello's heart sank a little bit. _A _real _first kiss, huh? So I guess I don't count… _It almost made Mello change his mind…almost.

"Um…yeah. I mean, at least we would know our first kisses will be with someone we care about, right?" Mello stammered, heart now beating wildly.

"Yeah." Matt said with a chuckle, heading over to sit on the bed Mello was on. Mello sat up to face Matt.

They looked at each other awkwardly for a few moments before Matt disrupted the silence. "So…we should do this, yeah?" He practically whispered.

Mello nodded and before he knew what was happening, Matt was leaning in for the kiss. Mello sighed to relieve his nerves and closed his eyes. Soon his lips met Matt's and they were moving perfectly together and it felt so right and Mello didn't want it to stop and-

Matt pulled away much too soon, blushing. "S-sorry." He stammered.

"'Sorry?' Why are you sorry?" Mello questioned.

Matt looked up at Mello with guilty eyes then quickly back down. He sighed in defeat. "Okay. So…here's the thing," He started. "I…r-really wanted to kiss you. I've wanted to kiss you for awhile now." Mello stared at him, shocked. _He…_likes _me?! _He thought, amazed.

Mistaking Mello's reaction, Matt added, "I know you don't think of me that way. Don't worry about that. It's just…" Matt's face was even redder than before now. "You're my best friend and I thought you should know…"

Suddenly Mello broke into a wide grin. He was so happy and relieved Matt had said that, he began laughing.

Matt's expression became angry, but he still had a small trace of a blush on his face. "Are you making fun of me?" He questioned.

Mello shook his head, trying to stifle his laughter, Matt glaring at him the whole time. "I'm not laughing at you." Mello assured him, once he had gained control of himself. "It's just…I like you too."

Matt's glare dropped quickly with his words. "Are you…joking?" He mumbled.

Mello smiled, taking Matt's hands in his. "No. I'm not joking Matt. I like you. A _lot_."

Matt allowed himself to grin now, too. "R-really?!" He exclaimed. "B-but…you're…"

"Straight?" Mello offered. He smiled. "No. I've known I was gay for two years…"

"So…" Matt shifted nervously. "You…wanted to kiss me too?"

Mello leaned in and gave him another kiss, longer this time. When he broke away, he whispered, "Does _that _tell you anything?"


End file.
